


Sugar Rush

by mixedemotions



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mickey Has OC Boyfriend, Not for long tho, Pastry Chef Mickey Milkovich, Smut, Stripper Ian Gallagher, Sweet/Hot, cheating (not gallavich)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedemotions/pseuds/mixedemotions
Summary: Mickey goes out with Mandy and her friends to a male strip club for women, where he meets one of the evening's stars, Ian. Mickey's life is established. He has his dream job, good boyfriend and a good life, which is about to turn upside down soon, but he doesn't know that yet.





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts).



> Hello Everyone! :D
> 
> I did a little summin for someone who has a very special place in my heart ^^  
> My Babes, my beta, my friend, my favourite person from the whole internet :D  
> Yesterday was her birthday, but I'm late as always, anyway xD  
> It's for you, Shazzyboo :* Late happy birthday! <3
> 
> Also I wanna thank my awesome one fic stand beta, Jessica92 for doing an amazing job on this one <3 and my lovely sister in crime, owner of the second half of my brain, Misti1987 for helping me a lot, coming up with the best ideas and reminding me to have fun with this ^^ :*
> 
> That's all for now I think ;)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

It was a big day for Mickey. Two weeks ago a big client came to his Pastry Shop and made a huge order for some huge ass party. Mickey made most of the desserts by himself to make sure they would be the best they could be. He was really nervous and eager to do this order right. He knew he needed this. It was his chance to fully convince the bank to give him the big loan he needed so he could finally legally own the shop he’s been a chef at for ages.

He made it! Mickey Milkovich made it. He got the fuck outta the Southside and worked very hard for everything he wanted to have. He did a very good job, earned lots of money, got a loan and bought his first Pastry Shop. He was hella excited, also hella nervous, since owning his own place like this was a huge responsibility but it was also his biggest dream. So he decided to worry tomorrow. Tonight he was celebrating!

“Oh my god! We’re really gonna see them tonight! I can’t believe this, we’ve been waiting so long for this!” a bunch of highly pitched voices suddenly pulled Mickey out of this thoughts.

“Mickey, you ready?” one of his sister’s friends, Sarah turned to him.

“Male strippers! Male strip club!” other friends, Amy and Sandy kept chanting.

“We’re gonna have so much fun, whoooooo!” another one, Gina screamed and started shaking her ass.

“Come on, girls! Let’s get dolled up!” Mandy ordered, guiding them all to her room. “Hey! You too, Ass Face! We’re leaving in three hours!”

“Three hours… What do you think I have to do, get my fucking hair and nails done?” He shouted back at her, getting more comfortable on the couch he was laying on, and kept watching some cooking show on the tv.. “Just tell me when we have 5 minutes left, Weirdos!”

Why is Mickey about to go to some fancy male strip club with bunch of horned out bitches you may ask? Well, there was two reasons for that. First, his boyfriend Lukas was hella busy as always and he practically stood him up last minute saying work is busy and he’s gonna be home late. Asshole.

The second reason was today was Mandy’s 24th birthday, and she planned all this male strip bullshit. She even bought a ticket for Mickey and gave it to him as a celebration gift for his success, but he knew damn well it was a trap. He really couldn’t say no, could he? Devious bitch.

Of course the ladies got him after over two hours of doing whatever the fuck they was doing, made him dress up and they barely made it to the club on time.

After over a hour of waiting outside in the long ass line they finally got inside. This club was fucking huge. It had a massive stage, a lounge area, and four ridiculously big bar counters. Mickey had been in a lot of strip clubs many times before, but they were all foggy, sweaty and sex soaked shit holes compared to this. Apparently, women have to have everything fancy, all shiny and lit up and shit. He hoped at least the boys would be good to kill the time, but there was none on the stage or anywhere.  He was literally the only one. Fucking great.

This didn’t even look like a strip club at all. All the excited ladies inside started gathering by the main stage like they were at some fucking Justin Bieber concert. Wait, if this was another trap set for him and they really were at a Justin Bieber concert, somebody is gonna die tonight.

“I thought I was gonna say this a bit later, but I’m fucking regretting coming here already.” he grumped out to his sister, covering his eyes as the bright lights above the main stage blinded him.

“It hasn’t even started yet, Mick! Just fucking relax and have fun with us!” Mandy screamed already too turned up for his liking, so he decided he had to go to the bar farthest away from the people, and drink until the part of his brain that creates mental pictures was dead.

Apparently this fancy ass place wasn’t allowing their clients to smoke inside, so after quickly downing three double Jacks Mickey snuck out through the backdoor to have a cigarette.

Just his luck he was caught right after he stepped a foot outside.

“Are you from the staff crew?” he heard a soft but manly voice behind him making him freeze in his place. “It’s the staff’s exit.” The voice calmly informed.

The lack of any bite to this question prompted Mickey to turn around and see a tall redhead smoking and beaming at him. Mickey remained silent. He stepped just a bit closer to the guy and took his pack out from his pocket.

“So… are you?” the redhead asked again making Mickey frown at him “Easy, I’m not gonna snitch on you. I asked only because I’ve never seen you here before.” he explained leaving a cigarette in his mouth and putting both hands up in defence. “I’m sure I’d remember if I did.” he added smiling widely.

“No.” Mickey answered shortly, while he lit his own smoke.

“Yeah, I thought so..” the guy said eyeing Mickey from head to toe “I’m Ian.” The guy said. There was something about him. Something that made Mickey feel the blush creeping on his cheeks.

Or maybe the alcohol in his system finally started working, yeah that’s more likely.

“Mickey.” he said, nodding slightly.

Maybe he was a bit tipsy already, but this guy tho. He kept looking at Mickey with those big green eyes in the way that was making him feel weird. Not uncomfortable, but still weird. They both kept smoking in silence, eyeing each other from time to time when the redhead spoke again.

“So, Mickey. Are you here for the show?” Ian asked with a playful smirk on his face.

“Yeah, it’s my sister’s birthday today and I was actually forced to come here.” Mickey snickered out, playing with the butt of his cigarette.

Something about this guy was making him slightly nervous too but he couldn’t really place that.

“You?” Mickey asked, trying to not look into those eyes again.

“Gallagher! You’re up in five!” someone shouted from the back window, just when Ian was about to answer.

“I… have to go.” Ian quickly put out his smoke and rushed to the staff’s exit door. “But I’ll see you later, I hope.” he turned once again to Mickey and winked at him then ran inside slamming the door behind him.

“Yeah?” Mickey just stood there for a little longer a bit flabbergasted.

He finished his smoke a moment later and went inside, back to the bar, where Mandy stood nervously watching around, obviously looking for him.

“Here you are Mickey!” She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in the main stage direction. “Come on, it’s about to start.”

“Ow, fuck. Let me go bitch! Why do I have to go there? I had a perfectly good view from the bar! Ouch! Fuck, stop!” Mickey tried hard to refuse but he’s being pulled into the crowd then pushed forward til he bumped into the edge of the main stage.

Before he could lash out at his stupid sister, all the lights went off and all the women started squealing. Once a little red light lit up the huge room, Mickey decided to look around a little. There were hundreds of women of different ages, from doubtfully legal to ‘What Are You Doing Here, Grandma?’ age. Anyway they were all yelling and crying and clapping and fuck knows what else. They were all excited as fuck.

Mickey took a moment to compare it to the gay strip clubs on the North Side. Sure they were cleaner and fancier than the South Side ones, sure they were full of horny men, rubbing off on anything they can find, but he never saw this amount of madness ever before in his life.

Finally some music started and a while after five men in shiny robes came on the stage. That shit was going to be hilarious.

Mickey’s ears somehow got used to women’s high pitched noises soon enough that they stopped bothering him. He focused on the five men on stage. Every one of them in a different place and pose.

The music went silent and a voice spoke.

“Good evening, ladies and ladies! Welcome to our Sweet Night’s Special event! Tonight We give you, your very favourite: Eye Candies!”

Mickey snickered, shaking his head. Here they were, five grown up men in thongs being announced like some superstars.

The voice kept babbling some nonsense nicknames and men started shedding their robes but something else caught Mickey’s full attention.

The man on the very front, standing the closest to Mickey kept smirking under the hood of his ridiculously looking robe. The moment it dawned on Mickey, he could hear the voice saying “And finally… A Ginger Snap!” and the robe hit the ground before revealing Ian. The very same Ian Mickey just talked to outside.

He wasn’t casually dressed anymore. Well, he was barely dressed at all to be honest. He stood there right in front of Mickey in ripped jeans and white sneakers only. His bare chest was nicely toned, smooth and shiny. His muscles were pumped all the way to his V line and disappeared behind his belt just a little too soon making Mickey dizzy. Ian just stood there for a while giving the freaky crowd his best smile when his eyes suddenly landed on a completely stunned Mickey. He smiled wider and winked at him just before music played again and the show started.

For the hundredth time. There was no way this was just some strip club. Mickey didn’t really pay any attention to the rest but Ian. Ian could actually dance. Dance in the way that made Mickey wanna squeal along with all the ladies. He almost did a couple times, but thankfully he stopped himself on time.

At first they just danced in something that looked like a routine. Ian rolled his body, shook his ass, and crawled on the floor. Mickey could already feel the poking reaction in his pants, but then they started shedding off their clothes. Ian came close to Mickey again. He stood apart, put his hands on his chest, and start slowly sliding them down his body while making his body roll, which made Mickey almost swallow his own tongue. When he reached his belt, he grabbed it hard ripping his jeans off in one swift motion, remaining only with a tiny golden thong, then he turned around and shook his ass again.

Mickey was thankful he was practically leaning on the main stage, cause if he wasn’t he would probably fall on the ground.

Towards the very end of the show Mickey wasn’t completely sure if it was a dream or a nightmare. Probably both.

After a while the show was over and Mickey felt he needed another drink, or five. So he quickly drifted away to the bar and ordered a double Jack, downed it in one go and ordered another. He was going to order the third drink when Mandy and the other girls gathered around him.

“Why didn’t you tell us you know Ginger Snap, shithead!” Mandy yelled out and punched him in the arm.

“Ginger… OW! His name’s Ian and I don’t fucking know him!” Mickey yelled back.

“Whatever.” Mandy shrugged.

“Ian, what a perfect name!” Sarah sighed and other girls echoed her.

“Anyway.” Mandy spoke again. “He seemed very interested in you.”

“Don’t care.” Mickey said, not really sure if he believes that.

All the girls went suddenly silent and were watching him expectantly.

“Well, he invited us to go party with him after he changes.” Finally Amy spoke.

“Great!” Mickey shouted with a sour smile then downed his drink. “Have a great night, girls! I’m just gonna fuck off home.” he said, handing the bartender some cash and getting away from the bar.

“No, Mickey! Come on, he wouldn’t go if you’re not with us!” Gina whined out trying to stop him, but he just passed by her and rushed to the exit door.

“Nah, let him go.” Mandy shouted, catching all the attention in a second. “Let him crawl back to his boyfriend, proving him right that he can’t even have fun without him.” She spoke with a challenging smile. That made Mickey’s blood boil inside his veins. She knew exactly what she was doing.

“You fucking…” he started but was quickly interrupted by Ian showing up with his stupid smile and stupid green sparkling eyes.

“Y’all ready?” he asked, smiling widely.

“I don’t know.” Mandy crossed her arms on her chest and looked expectantly at her brother. “Are we, Mickey?” she asked, making all eyes turn to him.

Mickey glared at her. He looked at Ian watching him looking slightly disappointed. Then he looked back at his sister, gnawing on his bottom lip and thinking for a second.

“Fuck it, let’s go.”

 

***

 

The next day Mickey woke up around noon in his own bed, in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, with the strangest feeling all over his body. His skin tingled, his heart raced, his stomach tickled like there were a thousand butterflies inside. His face felt hot and his dick was hard as a rock. Well, that’s not the type of hangover he was used to but he could live with that.

He couldn’t really remember a lot from last night. He wasn’t even sure how he got here.

He opened one eye and saw his boyfriend sitting on the side of their bed, fully dressed for work, checking something on his phone.

“Hey, you’re home?” Mickey got up and sat behind Luke, wrapping his legs and arms around him, kissing his neck.

He was horny as fuck, his boyfriend was home. That’s a perfect coincidence isn’t it?

“Yeah, Hi I’m… I’m going to a meeting right now.” Luke answered, barely taking his interest off of his phone.

“Can’t it wait a little? I’m gonna make it worth your time, promise.” Mickey purred, flirtatiously biting on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Mickeeeey, stop! I can’t be late!” he responded coldly and stood up from the bed.

“Come on, Luke. I’m horny!” Mickey whined out irritated, even more, when he heard Luke’s arrogant huff in the response.

“Well, good for you, Mickey,” Luke snickered annoyed. “Good thing you had the time to celebrate your success while I worked my ass off trying to make it happen.”  as soon as he said that, his eyes fluttered open wide, realising what he has just said.

Mickey’s reaction was similar.

“What the fuck did you say?” he asked, eyeing his boyfriend nervously. He did not just fucking say that, he must have overheard or misunderstood something.

“Nothing I gotta go, we can talk about it later.” Luke said clearly abashed and rushed out of the room.

“Yeah and we fucking will!” Mickey shouted after him, hearing their house’s front door opening and closing with a loud thud right after.

“Fucker.” Mickey breathed out laying back on the bed.

He will not think about it now, he’s got better plans.

“Well buddy… I guess it’s just you and me. Again.” he grunted, squeezing a bit of lube from his nightstand into his hand grabbing his still rock hard dick.

The moment he closed his eyes, pictures from last night started floating around in his mind and his hand started moving.

He stroked himself lazily with his one hand and played with his balls with the other, thinking about those tight muscles, round ass and delicious looking bulge in that golden thong.

Suddenly a hot wave washed over him making him go faster. He tightened his grip and started moaning. He jerked himself a lot lately with Luke constantly being busy or tired but it never felt that good.

His other hand quickly wandered down and he slipped one finger in his ass, making himself moan louder.

“Fuck.” He breathed out stroking and fingering himself at the master speed. He felt like he was a water balloon about to burst. He tightened his eyelids and saw Ian’s face before him, his sparkling eyes watching and silently worshiping him. Those soft pink lips getting closer and closer and finally landing on Mickey’s in a passionate but tender kiss. Before he realized it, he was coming hard, shooting his load on his chest and stomach.

He laid there for a while, his eyes still closed and panting. When his high went down and all the hot waves went away, he opened his eyes trying to wrap his head around what just have happen.

“Damn.” He huffed out, feeling a little dizzy. “The fuck did I drink last night?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
